1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus for performing data transmission and reception such as facsimile,communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or a smart phone transmits and receive image data. In data transmission and reception, reception side communication apparatus (reception side apparatus) may become a state that cannot receive data because of a certain cause. In the data reception disabled state, a notice of the data reception disabled state may be sent to a transmission side communication apparatus (transmission side apparatus). In addition, in order to prevent wasteful repeat of calling, the reception side apparatus may inform the transmission side apparatus of a time for the transmission side apparatus to perform request to start communication again (redial).
There is known the following facsimile apparatus that informs about a time to perform redial. Specifically, there is described a facsimile apparatus that supports output disable setting (print out disable setting) in a specific period (night, holiday, and the like) and SIP. When a reception operation is started and a memory full state occurs during the output disabled period, information of time to become an output enabled state is sent to the transmission side. With this structure, wasteful calling by the transmission side is suppressed when a memory reception disabled state in the memory full state occurs during the specific output disabled period.
In this way, when data cannot be received (data communication cannot be started) because of circumstances of the reception side apparatus, the reception side apparatus informs the transmission side apparatus of the reception disabled state and may add information indicating the time for the transmission side apparatus to send request to start communication again to the information of the reception disabled state.
There are various causes of the reception disabled state of the reception side apparatus. For instance, as a cause of the reception disabled state, there is a memory full state (in which a memory for data reception is full or almost full). In addition, there are other causes of the reception disabled state without limiting to the memory full state. In addition, there are various causes of the memory full state and various causes of resolving the memory full state (deletion of data in the memory for communication).
However, conventionally, without considering factors in detail in such a manner that the memory full state needs seconds or a factor other than the memory full state needs seconds, the time until sending the request to start communication again is informed to the transmission side apparatus. Therefore, there is a case where the transmission side apparatus sends the request to start communication again when a long time has elapsed after the reception side apparatus becomes reception enabled state. Therefore, there is a problem that the data, which was not received because of the reception disabled state, cannot be received without delay (promptly) when the reception enabled state is restored. On the contrary, the transmission side apparatus has to wait the specified time even if the reception side apparatus restores the reception enabled state. As the informed wait time is longer, it is necessary to keep the data for longer time, which was not transmitted for the reception disabled state. Therefore, there is a problem that the data waiting for being sent continues to occupy a communication storage area in the memory.
Here, in the known facsimile apparatus described above, when the memory full state occurs in the specific period (time period) in which the output disable setting is made, the transmission side apparatus is informed of the time to be the output enabled state. However, it is not considered to resolve the memory full state due to a reason other than the specific period. Therefore, even if the reception enabled state is restored before the specific period is finished, the data is not sent from the transmission side apparatus until day off ends or until the service starts the next day. Therefore, there is a problem that it may take long time from being the reception enabled state to actual reception of data. In addition, the transmission side apparatus has to keep the untransmitted data for long period until day off ends or until the service starts the next day. Therefore, there is also a problem that the transmission side apparatus is capable to cause the memory full state on the contrary.